The Slaying Steps
by softy 45
Summary: Come with me, as I take you through the life of one Clare Edwards. Love, loss, betrayel, we see it all. The only question is can someone save her from me? Includes Klare, Eclare, and Cake.
1. Chapter 1

**So, since my motherboard crashed a month ago we had to get fixed, and that's why I haven't been writing:0 SORRY, but here is a new story. This is just the prologue, and I hope you enjoy, so read and review, tell me what you thing:)**

This was never supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to fall in love, hell she wasn't meant to fall in love. Her soul was damned, and everyone around her knew. Her short, cinnamon curls no longer bounced through the hallways, and her frosty blue eyes held unshed tears. It was useless to cry, it would do no good. She was stuck in her own little world. Every time she tried to break out of her own head someone got hurt, someone she loved. This story will progress you through the disaster that is Clare Edwards. From love, happiness, anger, betrayal, and death. I'm going to be straight forward with you here, I could be considered to be a part of her demise, but all that's lies. I'm just here to retell her story, to make sure that no one ever makes the same mistakes that she did, because it really would be a shame to have history repeat itself. Now, why don't I start from the beginning.

Clare Edwards was born on September 12, 1995. Her parents couldn't be happier, they had their second little girl. That was problem one. The eldest Edwards daughter, Darcy, was not one to take being pushed out of the spotlight lightly. She might have only been three, but she had already been spoiled. No matter what she wanted, she got it, and when Clare came around Darcy's world seemed to fall apart. Without exactly knowing it Darcy had swore to make Clare's life a living hell. Throughout the next few years Darcy actually seemed to grow on Clare. She forgot her jealous vow, and the two grew up like any other sisters. Helen and Randal Edwards slowly started to drift apart. The couple continually fought, but always seemed to work out their problems.

We stand now in the presence of a fourteen year old Clare. Her blue eyes were covered by unappealing glasses and her long sandy brown hair was pulled up into a messy, unattractive ponytail. Her school attire consisted of her old catholic school uniform, even though her new high school, Degrassi, didn't require uniforms. The previous year their family suffered a tragedy. While at a party Darcy had been drugged and date raped, and was later found in the girls locker room with a deep cut in her wrist. She decided it would be best to go to Kenya for awhile, and try to fix her "sins". In a way the vow that Darcy made when they were kids was still in effect, seeing as how she left Clare alone in what was soon to be her own living hell.

I promise the story isn't over yet kiddos. The drama has yet to start, and I promise you will be clinging to the edge of your seats. Who I am shouldn't concern you, I mean you can try to figure it out, but I don't officially come into the story for quite some time. I could play a big part in this play, but I also could be just a simple fly on the wall. Clare is in for one hell of a ride, so get on it if you are willing to go through it with her.

**O.o teehee:) hope you enjoyed it.**

**P.S. sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	2. Grade 9 pt 1

**LALAALA it has been a while I know. It seems like every time I post a story my computer goes haywire:( I'm also trying to balance adding chapters to a couple other stories as well. So yeah...**

The sun was shining, the birds where singing, and Clare was pleased at her current life. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, and she realized this, but she was at school to learn not for boys. The Clare we picture at this age is young, naive, and some would even dare to say stupid even though her GPA stomped everyone else's into the ground. She was in every advanced class and was a part of the school's gifted program alongside her best friend, Ali Bhandari.

Ali and Clare were and always will be complete opposites. Ali was fashionable, beautiful, smart, social, and had her heart set from day one to be part of the popular crowd. Due to her parents and culture the things she wanted, and needed, to wear to become popular were strictly off limits to the young girl. Her plan? Change at school. Who would help? The one and only Clare.

"CLARE! Are they gone? And come on, it's the first day of school and you are in a uniform!" Ali exclaimed at a shocked Clare.

"Yes and yes. I'm at school only for learning Ali, not to be noticed or get a guy," she simply stated.

"Whatever, your loss." Clare rolled her eyes, as she walked Ali to the bathroom to change. When she was done they both made their way over to the gifted class. They walked into the class only to be greeted by only a few other students, among them were K.C. Guthrie and Connor Deslauriers.

"The skater is HOT," Ali exclaimed, starring pointedly at K.C. "To bad you're here for school, not boys, right Clare?"

Clare slowly walked over to the empty seat next to K.C., and gave him a tentative smile.

"Hey, the name's K.C., what's yours?" He seemed nice and having a friend that's a guy couldn't be too bad, right? Ha, if only Clare knew like I did!

"Clare, Clare Edwards, nice to meet you," she politely replied.

"Yeah, you too."

Throughout the next couple of weeks Clare and K.C. had grown closer, while Ali sort of drifted away from her once "best" friend. To be honest K.C. had a slight crush on Clare, even if she was degrassi's resident nerd. Today he was turning a corner to head over to his advanced math class when he ran into Clare, literally.

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," he said, as he bent down to help pick up her books.

"Thanks K.C." A slight blush was beginning to form on her pale skin, and I would be lying if I said Clare wasn't attracted to K.C.. He was kind, smart, funny, the list could go on and on...

Both teens proceeded to walk towards the class they shared, and took their seats in the back of the classroom. Coach Armstrong, the math teacher, was going around the room asking each student what they were good at, and when it came to Clare all she could say was "being the smart one". She didn't have any hidden talents, and she defiantly wasn't a fashionista like Ali. In her reply K.C. seemed to notice how disappointed in herself she sounded. It was devastating to him that that's how Clare saw herself, so as class ended he jumped up, grabbed Clare's books, and told her, "You are so much more than just the smart one"

Again, who I am doesn't concern you, and how I know this...we'll save that for another time, but that one line was the start of a relationship between the two, but little did they know it wasn't going to last long.

**Read and review:) Thoughts? Complaints? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, all is accepted. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I have yet to get a beta, if anyone is interested:D**

**P.S. check out my other stories as well, I plan on updating at least one a day.**


End file.
